The 7th Needle
by Lordjorenby
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. It's basically a summary of the last part of Mother 3.


Lucas stared up at the immense Empire Porky building. The skyscraper was an imposing figure, the top being lost in the clouds. With Fassad's last words fresh in Lucas' mind, he walked in. Ignoring the receptionist, he went straight for the elevator. Just as he was about to get on, however, the elevator worker ran up to him. "This elevator only goes to the 24th floor," he said. As this was the only elevator in the lobby (a rather foolish move on Porky's part) he got in anyway.

The 24th floor appeared to be a concert hall for DCMC. OJ was extremely pleased to see Duster back. Duster agreed to perform at the concert. During the 2nd song, the sound was cut off, and a mysterious voice welcomed Lucas to the building, inviting him to the 100th floor. Lucas took the elevator again. He was forced off on a floor that was clearly not the 100th floor, but a habitat for Hippo Launchers. After wading through Hippo Launcher pools, the heroes came across a hippo researcher. He commented "It appears that you guys appear to be suspicious guys." With that cryptic statement, he proceeded to sic a Hippo Launcher on them. After dispatching the Hippo with ease, they found another elevator. Wary, they stepped on. This time they were sent to Porky's throne room. There being no trouble here, they continued.

The next floor was a maze of... bathrooms. After searching the halls, they heard a familiar friend's cry from a stall. Entering, they discovered the Ultimate Chimera. As hitting the button on its back would be an impossible task from this angle, They fled the premises. Eventually, they found the next elevator.

This floor appeared to house a Magypsy dwelling. The interior had numerous crates of luxury bananas, and a set of horns. Could Fassad have been a Magypsy? There was nothing else they could do here, so they took the next elevator; this one led to a construction area. Surprisingly, the sky was blue here, as opposed to the rest of New Pork City. Vaulting over surprised builders, they made their way to the exit. A lab area was next, with various sinister experiments bubbling away in test tubes.

The team was getting mildly irritated by this point- Porky was clearly toying with them. Soon, they were forced to compete in several inane minigames with a Porky robot. After letting him win 3 minigames, they finally reached the 100th floor. Unfortunately, an enormous cyborg loomed in their path. Lucas used a New Year's Eve bomb, which failed utterly. This had been the case for his entire stock, except for the one used on the Porky statue earlier. Kumatora used her new PK Starstorm move, and Duster and Boney kicked and bit at the cyborg. Battling with all their might, they took down the beast. A short boat ride was next. There were several unidentifiable artifacts along the route. After a short stroll up a vine covered path, they reached Porky's lair. An angry Porky sent hundreds of Porky robots at them. Fortunately, the members of DCMC pitched in and saved the day. After some commenting from the real Porky (aged through his use of time travel) they were sent down an elevator to a dark cave area beneath the building. Flint progressed ahead to check on something.

They went on through the ebbing light of the cavern. Eventually, they were confronted by Porky, in his spider-mech. After they had nearly won, he proceeded to seal himself into the Absolutely Safe Capsule. This had an unintended result- the workings of the device ensured that he could not escape, keeping both those outside and inside the capsule safe. Fearing the Masked Man could pull the final needle at any moment, they hurried on. They came across Flint, who revealed the Masked Man's identity: Lucas' brother, Claus. Finally, they reached the needle. The Masked Man stood in front. He used a lightning attack to fell the heroes. However, Lucas' Franklin badge reflected the attack. Lucas entered a futile battle- he could not bring himself to harm Claus. Suddenly, a voice rang out from beyond the grave. Their dead mother was pleading with Claus. Lucas defended himself, but all appeared lost. The Masked Man was experiencing misgivings, though, as he was attacking more halfheartedly. He took off his mask, revealing his face. He then used Lucas' Franklin badge to reflect his lightning back at himself. This was a fatal blow. He apologized to Lucas, and then breathed his last breath in Lucas' arms. Lucas slowly walked to the needle, and pulled it, awakening the Dark dragon.


End file.
